User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome to my talk page! No, I don't have those special coding thingamabobs that most have, because well, i'm rather too lazy to add them. But I'm not too lazy to read and respond to your messages! Please dont have arguments on the page. Also, please: *Sign your posts! I may not respond if you dont. *Note that if you send me a message, and then send another, saying nvm, or if another admin has assisted you with your problem, I may not send a message back. I am rather busy in real nowadays, and sometimes need to do other things when I am not required to respond. Leaderboards hey look wat i found xD about yesterday sry about yesterday but a lot of these matches were late at night so im already tired and tend to get upset easy so sry ill be on saturday evening. Unacceptable behavior User:BohemianKing has vandalized and repeatedly saying "FAWK (meaning the "F" word)" I request either giving him a warning or a ban page that has been vandalized Sharple Talk Page Come join Pack-man Nation Wiki...PARA FUNZIES Here is the link: http://packmannation.wikia.com/wiki/Pack-man_Nation_Wiki Sincerely, DJ Pack-man Re:Fraps When I use fraps, I usually just press the button,b ut it only lasts 30 seconds, so it's kind of an annoying software :P if you know any accounts with their passwords that are mastered please give them to meBlack Beared 00:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared Can i meat you anywhere on POCT Original Authority☎ ChuChu RE I dont understand.WHEN DID I INSULT PEOPLE????????? Im making another account just in case this one gets blocked.THE LOOTERS 19:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC)THE LOOTERS :Then that will be blocked and your ban may be lengthened.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 19:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Using more than 1 account is against the rules. Re:Get On Wish I could Goldy. The game won't let me log in and I have to go out now :| I will be back later and hopefully by then I can get on. Goldvane to let you know he also manipulated my name. Uh let's just say he turned to "o" in my last name to an "I" you should be able to guess what that is. Newsletter Please meet me in chat at 5PM (CST) on Monday for newsletter Sharple Talk Page Svs war for Japan So im looting at Tormenta and davy gunfish comes and brings Ben Squidskull with him he asks me for a pvp and says use jumper rules i say no he shouts I DECLARE WAR ON JAPAN LOL. so after much back and forth talking he says svs war on this sunday and since Jack and me had an idea to go do svs on the weeekend lets beat this punk so bad he wont remember anything what do ya say like say the crew of the green runner including Cherie Enrique Basil and some others who are good on here :P This sunday coming up the 29th btw i got your jacket now :P Also Did u see the screen of me and jackie in mayhem with sven and the one before that Jackie was owning us all xD re I've unblocked him, but warn him hes on his 3rd and final chance on chat --'Tama63''' 18:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post Can you add me to Support on your Blog Post http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captaingoldvane2/Bureaucrat_Request:_Jack_Pistol? I can't comment because of the glitch :P. : : 01:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Promo Thanks Goldvane. I think this means that you have made all but my Chat Mod promotion blog :P I do accept the promotion and will do my best as a bur to help the wiki in any way possible. I am already pretty used to all the hate comments so... "Challenege accepted" :). Anyway thanks for the honor, it came as a real shock to me. Proof of svenny's cursing: Mr. hookwrecker Re:GOP I don't know what to say... I'm just really disheartened that this is happening. Yes, you did join not too long ago, but you and Jack improved the guild a lot, more than you know. Also, no, I will not be giving my alt GM, because what good will it do? Going to an active guild will do nothing if I myself will be inactive. I am not going to destroy the guild, but I am just really disheartened by this whole situation you and Jack AND Bill now have put me in. Law this was a idea i had im not leaving RE: Repley to your comment If you say you were calm then I accept that, it's just you looked EXTREMELY ticked off. Story contest When you gonna finish your story reviews? Not rushing but it's been awhile and all. ~Keira re: contest Ok, thanks! I had been wondering for months now but at least they'l get reviewed. ~Keira Np no problem and thx for the feedback Lord Jason 15:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) and yes i am aware that pears wants attention :P Problem. Didn't you ever learn that talking behind people backs is WRONG!!!!! On your user page you talk trash on several people: Slappy, Fireskull, O'malley and Pearson. GROW UP CHILD AND GET OVER IT. IT WAS THE PAST. Thanks William says thank you for deleted his page, and hopes that you support him in his fresh start on the wiki, since Parax unbanned him. hey i just created a new pirate i named it best goldvane by the way i'm not saying i'm the best because i know i'm not Black Beared 00:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared New sigs Hey Goldy, I noticed you've been using the same sig for a while, so I made you two new ones. Here they are: Hope ya like them! The codes for them are: And . . . No Problem I enjoy making sigs. If you want anything changed just let me know! Btw, get on if you can, please :P Sure Anything else? :) Btw Can we use this for the Template:AdminBlog template now, btw? Deletion The following page should be deleted. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_National_Socialist_Party_of_the_Carribean Jack's 2 Cents Cant comment. Put this on Jars blog please. Wow... Tama leaving, Jar and Bator might be promoted. This is a lot for one week. Cant u ppl ever do something exciting like this when I am on :P? I see a lot of fighting below and I hope it stops I dont want anymore people leaving. I need time to think this one through, so I will vote this weekend. I do.feel this was a bit rushed though... Seriously though stop fighting I dont want bans too -_- Re: Back No, I am not back. The reason I asked you to post that comment for me ( see you havent yet ) was because I had to use my phone to access the wiki. I will be back on friday as usual but logged in to comment because it seemed necessary. Please post the following to your blog and do not try respond to this or expect a reply until friday. Please just add it and my vote, I don't want to be late. To Be Posted to Jar's Promotion Blog: Now, I am probably not going to be too well-liked for this vote, but it is what I feel is right and I would like to be heard. As much as Jar is my friend, and in my opinion a good rollback and chat mod, I this promotion for a number of reasons, the main being that it is way too soon. Tama only recently resigned and he has not been very active lately anyway, so I really don't think this creates a shortage of admins. I don't think we need any new promotions for a while, at all. I recently created a post on admin chat for possible future promotions, but I was very sure we would not need to for a while, and still am. I am quite upset that this went ahead so quickly, and though I can understand I don't need to be waited for to discuss every little thing, I wish I was around to discuss it as I feel as if I wasn't part of the decision or around to help in an important time. I agree with all the things listed, that he is a good rollback and chatmod, good at coding and a nice user, but that doesn't mean he needs to be an admin. Just because he might be a good one, doesn't mean he NEEDS to be one. I also feel that he hasn't had these rights a very long time and although he is good at his job he hasn't gone through enough to be completely experienced. I am not trying to boast, but Sharpe, Ben, Law and I went through a lot of stressful situations as mods/rollbacks, long after our initial promotions. I know he has had to reprimand misbehavers and helped with a lot of vandalism, but I mean situations where there was lots of drama that kept spreading and angry blogs flew around and demotion requests popped up. That is what I mean by experience. Next, I remember on that post about possible future promotions I made, Kat said that her and Step would be away for a while soon and that we could have some "temp admins" in that period to see how things go. I think that would have been more appropriate and really, really wish we had done it that way. I have nothing against Jarod becoming admin, he knows I like him and that I think he does his job well, but honestly, this was definitely a bit rushed, and please don't take offense that I see this other admins. Ask me again in a few months and I will support most likely. I notice that Tama suggested Sharpe to replace him, I hope that was carefully considered, because although Sharpe had that incident in December, he learnt from it and he dealt with it quite well in the end. Sharple has been here long and has been a rollback/mod for a long time as well, and has great experience. Eventhough I still don't think we need another admin, he is an equally good choice, perhaps better. Both have pros and cons, which is why I wish I was part of the discussion that came to this decision. If I could I would truly like for this to be rethought by everyone. I am not trying to turn the tables on Jar and hurt him, I am trying to do my duty as an admin and make valid input. I notice that Jar has commented quite a lot on the blog and though there is nothign wrong with that, I do think he needs to not question each oppose and neutral. That is just one of my personal morals, and I am just saying... Anyway, please do look at what I have said and perhaps consider that the temp admin position to see how he handles it and the stress with it goes. I hate to be the one to do this, but you all know why I have said what I did. Jar if you are promoted, I congratulate and welcome you. Also know I do not mean to offend you or try to stamp you down and hope you will not be mad. I will return on friday to continue and hopefully I can be more informed on the situation :P Sorry for randomly appearing bearing a bummer of a vote, but this is just how I feel. I may pop in later to check up, but don't expect much until Friday. Jackie out! PS: If anyone else sees this and Gold has not posted this to the blog ( he didn't for my last comment, because he thought I would reply I guess ) please post it. Another new sig :P Ahoy Goldy. I was bored so I made you another new sig—here it is: The code for it is . Hope you like it! Rich.. Rich, I didn't intend to make you angry by laughing at you. It's not that I'm happy disney -cough-ed you over, it's just that whenever something really ironic happens, I laugh. And this was really ironic. So I laughed (even though I knew you were having a bad time, sorry). Again, sorry if you took it wrong. ~Cherie P.S. If you don't accept my apology, at least let me know THEN ignore me, because the shunning game is something girls play plus it really isn't amusing (: Re:Reply Lol trust me you're not alone there, I went a little crazy earlier after taking (and panicking) over the AP exam. But after I laughed at you, I realized that's something I normally do at Bill, and you might take it the wrong way xD. I'm glad we can still be friends, cause honestly, I need someone other than him who has the same mindset I do: kill, succeed, loot. You and Jackie are both really cool, thanks for understanding :) -Cher Chat Can I be unbanned from chat now? Tyler Crossbones Sorry I wasn't complaining about my chat ban, it said I was blocked from wiki and I used my cousins account to ask why I was blocked. Please don't ban him. Tyler Crossbones I didn't make it, I made it for him before but he is too young to use wiki so it doesn't have any contributions. Also the block was fixed and I guess it was just a glitch. Thanks. Tyler Crossbones Question Question. For my game, you want to see the unfinished (and by unfinished, I mean UNFINISHED) trailer? I want some people's takes on them. If you want to see it, I can email it to you. :Goldvane, check here xD :